Gadis Manis di Pulau Dewata
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: [#HappyBoltSaladDay2018/#OneLoveOneHeart] Pulau Dewata yang terkenal akan keindahannya membuatku kagum, membuatku terpesona. Namun, di Pulau yang indah ini, aku juga menemukan sebuah cinta yang tak kalah indah dengan pantai yang berpasir jernih itu.


**Gadis Manis di Pulau Dewata**

 **Disclaimer: Boruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Mikio Ikemoto, and Pierrot Company.**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, to much poetry/diction, Boruto POV, etc.**

 **Prompt: 45.**

 **Sumarry: [#HappyBoltSaladDay2018/#OneLoveOneHeart] Pulau Dewata yang terkenal akan keindahannya membuatku kagum, membuatku terpesona. Namun, di Pulau yang indah ini, aku juga menemukan sebuah cinta yang tak kalah indah dengan pantai yang berpasir jernih itu.**

* * *

 _ **Bali, 20 Januari 2018.**_

Hamparan pasir putih tampak jernih, gemericik suara air laut yang berombak-ombak membuat pikiranku tenang, membuatku seolah-olah melupakan sejenak permasalahan yang terus datang tiada henti. Mata biruku seakan dibuat takjub oleh cantiknya hamparan air laut nan biru yang tampak bergelombang, membawa kapal-kapal dan perahu kayu itu melambai mengikuti arah arus yang semakin lama semakin mendayu mengikuti suara angin yang sepoi-sepoi.

Kembali aku berdiri, melangkahkan kakiku tuk berjalan mengelilingi Pantai Pandawa, yang terkenal akan keindahan dan pesona alamnya di Pulau Bali ini.

'Ya, Tuhan... Pantai ini sungguhlah indah, sebuah keindahan tiada batas yang belum pernah sama sekali aku temui di Kota Jakarta, tempat kelahiranku,' batinku berpuisi atas keindahan alam Pantai Pandawa yang sangat indah bagaikan surga dunia.

Ku pejamkan mataku, menikmati gemericik ombak yang merdu nan diiringi oleh suara angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerbangkan helai rambutku yang berwarna bak matahari. Ku hela nafasku, ku rasakan kelembutan angin laut yang menyapa wajahku, dan aku pun berteriak di hadapan lautan yang luas itu,

"AAAAAAAAA !"

Aku berteriak, meluapkan segala emosi yang menguar di dalam pikiranku. Meneriakkan semua beban dan masalah, membuangnya jauh-jauh ke dalam lautan.

" **DDRTTT... DDRTTT... DDRTTT."**

Merasakan getaran _handphone_ di dalam saku celanaku, aku segera menghentikan kegiatanku mengagumi Pandawa dan segera mengambil alat komunikasi cerdas itu dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Hallo," panggilku kepada si penelpon.

" _Boruto, kami dari agensi musik ingin menanyakan lirik lagu buatanmu. Apakah sudah jadi?"_

'Ternyata dari agensi, aku harus menjawab apa? Aku belum menemukan ide sama sekali, aduh aku harus bagaimana,' batinku gelisah. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi, kepergianku kemari ternyata tak membuahkan satu pun inspirasi. Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?

"Ma-maaf, pak. Lirik lagunya belum ja-jadi," jawabku jujur. Huh, semoga saja dia tidak marah.

" _Apa? Belum jadi? Kami sudah memberikanmu waktu selama sebulan dan masih belum jadi, kamu tau tidak kalau 3 minggu lagi penyanyi kita sudah mau comeback, kau ingin mempermalukan kami hah!"_

"Sa-saya minta maaf, pak. Tapi, tolong berikan saya kesempatan sekali lagi," ujarku memohon. Duh, semoga saja agensi mau memaafkanku.

" _Baiklah, aku memberikanmu kelonggaran waktu selama 3 hari untuk menyelesaikan lirik lagu itu. Minimal hari Rabu kau sudah memberikan lewat email jam 12 malam. Kalau tidak, kau akan kami pecat!Mengerti?"_

"I-iya, pak. Saya mengerti," ujarku sambil memutuskan panggilan.

Astaga, 3 hari? Itu bukan waktu yang cukup untuk menyelesaikan satu halaman lirik. Aku kembali duduk di atas pasir memeluk lututku dan menatap kembali lautan biru dengan pandangan gusar.

'Ya, Tuhan. Aku harus bagaimana?' batinku berdoa. Ya, semoga saja dua detik kemudian, aku sudah menemukan sebuah inspirasi.

Ku pejamkan mataku, kembali mendengar hamparan laut yang mulai lebih deras. Hingga saat aku membuka mata, aku melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam tengah berdiri di atas ayunan. Meski dia membelakangiku, aku tau persis bahwa dia tengah memejamkan mata nan menikmati indahnya Pulau Dewata dengan gemericik suara lautnya yang indah nan penuh pesona.

"Indahnya hamparan laut Pulau Dewata, membuatku takjub akan keindahan alam ciptaan Tuhan yang sungguh mempesona. Pantai Pandawa dengan pasir putihnya yang cantik, dengan laut birunya yang luas dan bersih, menjadi saksi akan keindahan tanah Indonesia, yang dilukiskan Tuhan dalam indahnya Pulau Bali."

Aku mendengar dari sini, gadis itu berteriak seakan membacakan sebuah puisi akan indahnya tanah Bali. Ya, aku setuju sekali dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis itu dalam teriakannya, Pulau Bali, Pulau Dewata adalah tempat yang indah. Tempat ini juga tempat yang menjadi saksi akan kekayaan yang dimiliki oleh Indonesia.

Tersenyum, aku melangkahkan kakiku seraya mendekati gadis itu.

"Hallo, selamat sore," sapaku kepada gadis itu.

Dia pun berbalik menghadapku dan tersenyum. Aku hanya mampu terdiam dan menatap gadis itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dengan tatapan penuh pesona. Gadis itu benar-benar cantik, rambutnya yang panjang tergerai, tubuh rampingnya yang terlihat seksi dibalut dengan indahnya _dress_ putih tipis bertangan buntung yang panjangnya 10 cm dibawah lutut dengan hiasan bunga di bagian leher, serta wajah putih cantik yang indah dengan mata hitam yang dihiaskan kacamata merah serta kening lebar dan kepala nan indahnya yang diberi hiasan kepala yang mengagumkan, sungguhlah membuat gadis itu benar-benar cantik, mengalahkan kecantikan langit pantai di atasku.

"Hallo, selamat sore juga! Namaku Devi Sarada, panggil saja aku Sarada, dan aku adalah gadis keturunan dari Negeri Zamrud Khatulistiwa yang berasal dari kota Denpasar, Bali. Siapa namamu?" ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya tuk mengajakku berkenalan.

"Nama yang Indah. Aku Boruto, Uzumaki Boruto dan aku adalah pria keturunan Negeri Sakura yang dibesarkan di Indonesia tepatnya kota Jakarta," balasku sambil mengenggam tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Jakarta? Kau adalah orang kota namun, kau begitu ramah. Aku menyukainya," ujarnya yang tak ayal membuatku tersenyum.

"Errr... Terima kasih," ucapku gugup. Ini pertama kalinya aku berinteraksi dengan seorang gadis hingga seintens ini.

"Kenapa kau begitu gugup? Apakah aku terlihat seperti ingin mengigitmu?" tanya gadis itu sembari mengeluarkan senyum kecilnya yang begitu menawan hati.

"Tidak, aku tidak gugup. Aku se-sebenarnya tertarik dengan puisi yang tadi kamu bacakan," ujarku sedikit gugup.

Gadis yang bernama panggilan Sarada itu hanya tertawa kecil setelah mendengar ucapanku. Aku yang heran, langsung mengernyitkan mataku. Kenapa dia tertawa? Apa dia tengah melayang? Ah, tidak mungkin.

"Ke-kenapa tertawa? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" tanyaku yang dengan nada seperti orang bingung. Bukan seperti, aku memang bingung.

"Aku tidak sadar kalau aku tengah membacakan sebuah puisi. Padahal, aku hanya mencurahkan hatiku saja sambil berteriak," ujar Sarada sambil terduduk di atas ayunan. Mata hitamnya yang indah, tampak menerawang ke depan, menatap matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam dan menggantikan sinarnya kepada rembulan.

Aku hanya tersenyum, menatap Sarada yang tengah mengayunkan ayunannya. Sejenak, ia berbalik menghadapku dan tersenyum.

"Curahkan hatimu disini, ayolah!" seru gadis itu sambil mengayunkan dirinya dan tersenyum.

"Me-mencurahkan hatiku?"

Sarada pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku pun tersenyum dan mataku kembali menatap ke arah matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Sesekali, mataku juga menatap Sarada yang tengah mengayunkan ayunan sambil menatap laut sepertiku.

Aku mengehela nafas dan mencoba untuk mencurahkan segala isi hatiku saat ini. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Sarada aku akan mencurahkan segalanya untuk dirimu.

"Pemandangan indah di Pulau Dewata. Di Pantai Pandawa, yang menjadi sebuah saksi. Di hadapan ayunan dan lautan jingga di malam hari, di hadapan rembulan yang akan turun menggantikan sinar indah matahari, dan di hadapan pasir putih yang lembut serta di hadapan ombak yang mengayun deras. Aku bersaksi bahwa aku telah menemukan sebuah mutiara, mutiara indah Pulau Dewata. Gadis Bali yang cantik jelita, Sarada si manis dari Pulau Dewata. Keindahan Indonesia, tidak hanya disaksikan sahaja dari Pantai Pandawa maupun Pantai Kuta di Pulau Bali. Tapi, bisa kita saksikan dengan keindahan paras Sarada, gadis Bali yang telah membuatku jatuh kedalam pesona dan tenggelam dalam hangatnya lautan cinta," ujarku mencurahkan segala isi hatiku dan aku harap Sarada dapat menyukai curahan isi hatiku ini. Setelah mencurahkan semuanya, aku kembali menatap Sarada yang sudah berdiri dan menatapku dengan pipi yang merona.

"Pemandangan indah di Pulau Dewata. Di Pantai Pandawa, aku menemukan sebuah cinta sejati yang dengan tampan berdiri dan mencurahkan segala isi hatinya dengan indahnya romansa. Sungguh, kata-katamu membuatku mabuk kepayang, wisatawan tampan berambut kuning dari Jakarta," ujar Sarada sambil berjalan meninggalkanku dengan seulas senyuman.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menatap punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin menghilang. Ah, pertemuan yang menganggumkan dan dibumbui dengan indahnya cinta pandangan pertama. Segera, aku kembali duduk di tepi pantai dan mengambil sebuah buku catatan dan pulpen untuk menuliskan sebuah kata-kata.

 _Pemandangan indah di Pulau Dewata_

 _Di Pantai Pandawa menjadi saksi_

 _Akan bertemunya sebuah kisah romansa_

 _Antara aku dan seorang gadis_

 _Gemericik suara ombak_

 _Indahnya hamparan pasir putih_

 _Indahnya kelam malam yang dipenuhi lautan jingga_

 _Seakan menjadi saksi_

 _Akan sebuah kisah cinta pada pandangan pertama_

 _Pemandangan indah Pulau Dewata_

 _Indahnya lautan di Pantai Pandawa_

 _Menyadarkanku akan keindahan Indonesia_

 _Tidak hanya pada alam raya negeri ini_

 _Tetapi, juga pada satu gadis_

 _Dengan senyum menawan dan penuh pesona_

 _Itulah Sarada, gadis Bali yang kucinta_

Setelah menuliskannya, aku tersenyum. Benar-benar tidak menyangka, seorang gadis akan datang dan membuatku menjadi pria yang berpuitis seperti ini. Meski aku adalah seorang penulis lirik lagu yang pantai berkata-kata tapi, percayalah... Ini pertama kalinya aku dapat menguntai kata sedalam ini. Mengangkat bahuku, aku langsung beranjak untuk pulang menuju tempat penginapan karena hari yang sudah semakin malam.

'Sepertinya, aku telah mempunyai inspirasi untuk menuliskan lirik lagu itu.'

* * *

 **A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini ^^.  
**

 **Cerita ini bisa dibilang adalah pengganti cerita SuperSun yang aku unpublish. Gomen, aku harus mengunpublish SuperSun karena aku benar-benar gak sanggup melanjutkan mulchap jadi, aku nulis oneshoot aja, deh hehe.**

 **Semoga suka ya sama jalan cerita dan puisinya :).**

 **XOXO.**


End file.
